Truth Or Dare
by Lady Zeebra
Summary: the Yu-gi-oh people play a game with my yami and friends, what they don't know is that the game is meant to get them together. This is YAOI and it also includes four people from digimon. pairings inside. Anzu and sora bashing and This my first fic so be g
1. Default Chapter

Riviera: hello everyone. I feel like being a baka so I'm going to write a story were River [My yami, I'm writing the story so he'll get to be the one torture- I mean in it XD], Kaiser, Kai, and San, will be playing truth or dare with all the Yu-gi-oh people and four from digimon. [sora yamato taichi and Mimi] At first the coupling will be:

Yamato/ Sora EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Yugi/ Anzu [grabs knife to stab self] DEAR GOD (will be very little hinted)

Seto/ Isis ………don't even ask

That about all the couples at first but soon because of the game the pairings will be:

Yamato/Taichi -Yamachi- ^__________________^ MY FAV

Yami/ yugi/Seto 

Malik/ryou

Anzu/ horrible, horrible pain and death

Sora/ horrible, horrible pain and death

Honda/……..no one…cause I don't like him, because his English dubbed name is tristen and Mish's lil bro is tristen and I don't like him.

Mimi/ no one cause she no want a bf

And for the weirdest pairing you'll ever see I think:

Yami no Marik/ Yami no Bakura/ _Jounouchi_

Warnings: rated R….language, adult content and weirdness.

River: shall we begin?

Riv: yup oh wait, 

Disclaimer- I know own Yu-gi-oh or digimon I do own my yami and I just write about them cause it's fun.

If the person who made Yu-gi-oh or digimon doesn't like me writing about it, to bad, You should have made it the way I wanted it!

Oh this is my very first fic so PLEASE be kind. some of my friends will be…dropping…in on us.

OH and I'm GERMAN so my English isn't that good. So don't count spelling.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

"I'm so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bored." Kaiser said with a sigh.

"Me to." replied River.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Kai said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Great idea, but let us make it interesting." River said.

"How so?" Asked San.

"Why don't we bring the Yu-gi-oh cast here? Along with Sora, Mimi, Yamato, and of course Taichi." River said.

"Great idea!" screamed San.

"I call dibs on getting Yamato and taichi together, along with Seto, Yami and yugi." River said quickly.

"K but I got Marik, Bakura and Jounouchi!!" San said with hearts in her eyes.

"well I guess I'll get ryou and Malik together so Sh-I MEAN RIVIERA! Won't kill me!" Kaiser said. 

He had almost let the authoresses identity out! Shame on him!

CRACK!!! BANG!!!!!

Lightning came out of no where and shocked Kaiser to a Black…..thing!!

A puff of smoke in the shape of a mushroom flew from his mouth and he fell back.

( YOU MUST NEVER REVEAL MY IDENTITY YOU BAKA!) came a booming voice.

"Never piss off my Hikari." River said.

San thought for a moment.

"I'll pair up…no, on second though, I'll be the one to horrible kill sora and anzu!!" she all but screamed.

"BAKA BITCH I WANTED TO DO THAT!!!!!!" River and Kai screamed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I RULE!!!!" Said San as she ran like hell from Kai and River. 

"Wait how are we going to bring them here? I mean they are animation characters, and we are flesh and blood human people, it would be very difficult to bring them here and there can't be any possible or logical way to turn ourselves into animated characters." Kaiser.

Everyone in the room stopped and marvelled at what he had said. It wasn't none that the one we called Kage was able to say such a long sentence, nor to be able to pronounce "Logical" or to say anything smart at all….

"wow…." Kai said in shock.

"Oh shut up, I've been watching Shaman king lately." Kaiser said.

"Ohhhh, that explains it." everyone said.

"Anyway, here is how we're doing this. I'm turning us into animation characters, then transporting us to my Soul room, then I'll bring the people there. And yes I can do this I am a yami." River said.

(YAH THAT AND I'M WRITING THIS THING!!!!)

"stop interrupting!!!" River yelled.

(MAKE ME!)

"I'LL DELETE ALL YOUR SAVED YOAI STUFF!" river yelled back.

(…………I'll be good..) was the weak reply.

"Hump, I showed her." River said with pride.

……Everyone just stared and decided not to say a thing. 

"o.k. everyone ready? 1, 2, 3!" River said.

POOF! 

Everyone stood up and looked around, really it just looked like a common room except with a lot of furniture.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK AT ME I LOOK SO COOL!!!!!" Kai screamed.

She looked like Rogue from X-men and like a tooth pick because there is no anime person created who was fat.

Kaiser had brown hair and warm blue eyes and to put it in other words…he was super HOTT! 

San had a long ponytail and she had cool fire pants on.

River looked like river. He was short had green hair and was super cute and innocent. 

(^_________^)

"when the hell has he ever been INNOCENT??!" Kai said.

"Can we just bring 'em here already?" River said.

POOF

The Yu-gi-oh cast and Mimi, Taichi, Yamato and sora were sprawled all over the floor.

A confused Taichi was sitting on top of a pissed yamato who was sitting on top of a squished Honda.

Yami was on top of a deeply blushing Yugi and yugi was on top of Seto who was grossed out by the drooling Anzu who was on top of Sora.

Jounouchi was sandwiched between the two very pissed of Egyptians, Yami no Marik and Yami no Bakura who were glaring over Jous' head.

Ryou was innocently sitting on Malik's lap who was munching on a carrot. Isis was sitting alone of a bit from the others.

River used more of his powers and sat everyone down in there own place. 

Here is how everyone was sitting-

On the big couch on the back wall : Marik, Jou, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Isis.

The couch on the right side of the room: Yami, yugi, Seto, Anzu, Yamato, Taichi.

On the left side couch: Mimi, Honda, Sora,.

In the front: Kaiser, Kai, San, River and river's bunny

"My I have your attention!" River called.

Everyone looked at River. 

"Hello, today I have brought you all here because my twisted minded Hikari wants us all to play a game of Truth or dare and if you refuse to do either you get hurt." River said.

"Like hell am I going to play some stupid ass game, what's in it for us?!" Bakura and Marik said.

"The winner gets my Dark Millennia eye and Staff." River said holding out the powerful Items.

"DEAL!" The evil Yami's said together.

"I'm always up for a game." Yami said.

"I'll play whatever Yami play's." Yugi said.

"I'll play to prove that Yami isn't the king of games." Seto said, he and Yami glaring at each other.

"I'll play to." Ryou and Malik said.

"Sure!" Taichi said.

"I'll play to.." Yamato said.

"O.k.!" Mimi said clapping her hands together.

"Wouldn't hurt." sora and anzu said together.

(^______^ of course it won't hurt, [won't hurt the other people anyway])

"Sure." said Honda and Isis.

"O.k." Jou said, he was a little unnerved that two homicidal 5000 year old spirits were sitting on either side of him, but he got this small tingly feeling in the bottom of his stomach that made his cheeks turn red.

(I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR ANYMORE DETAILS!!!!! GET TO THE GAME DAMMIT!!!)

"God she's impatient ." River sighed. Everyone else was freaked out from the booming voice that came from the harmless looking bunny.

"I'll start,…Taichi? Truth or dare?" River asked.

"……Dare!" Taichi said, almost bouncing with glee.

"You have to sit on yamato's lap for on hour, dressed only in a tank shirt and girls panties." River said with an evil smirk.

"I-wha-HUH??!!" Taichi said, face turning a pretty shade of red.

"Oh! Can I please pick out the shirt and panties??!! We have to make him look stylish at least!" Mimi said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"O.k." river said.

Taichi just gulped and hung is head as Mimi dragged him over to the bathroom.

Yamato blinked a couple times before he realized what River made Taichi do.

'Holy Shit! This is not good, dear god if you really like me please don't let me get a boner!' Yamato pleaded.

River smirked, he loved being able to read minds.

"O.k. Done!" Mimi cried happily. 

Taichi came out and yamato almost had a heart attack!

Taichi was blushing beet red, he was wearing a pink tank top that went down to his mid thighs, on the shirt said : Lil' Sweetie.

Mimi pulled up the shirt to reveal small white panties. Taichi blushed really hard and pulled the shirt back down.

"O.k. now go sit on Yamato's lap." River said.

Taichi glared at river and walked up to yamato and sat down. Sora was glaring daggers at Taichi, Taichi couldn't help but want to smirk at her.

Yamato was fight every hormone he had to not get a boner or to jump Taichi and fuck him.

"All right because none of you know each other that much because you're from different sho- I mean places, Kai will go next." River said.

"O.k. let me see….. Marik! Truth or dare?" She asked.

Now Marik was not a wimp, and he didn't want to look like a wimp either, and even though he was scared to chose because he didn't want to wear panties, but he wanted to show up that damn pharaoh!

"Dare." He said with a gulp.

"I dare you to…kiss Bakura closed mouth for 30 seconds, then French Jou for 25 seconds!" Kai said, wanting to save some other dare's for later.

"WHAT?????!!!!!!! ARE YOU MAD WOMEN?!!" Marik and Bakura screamed. Jou just looked shocked and pale, he wasn't feeling too good today.

"poor jou" Almost everyone said.

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" The dark Yami's said.

"Just do it already!" Kai said.

Marik looked at Bakura then at the pale Jounouchi. He made gagging noises.

Kai walked up to them and smashed their lips together, forgetting at the moment that Jou was between them and now he was squished between them, like a yummy jou pancake!

Bakura and Marik were glaring at each other crossed eyed. One trying to kiss harder to beat the other.

Jou couldn't help but find it comfortable having to warm bodies on either side of him and he fell asleep, resting his head between Bakura's chin and neck. This of course surprised the hell out of bakura and Marik and hell, it freaked out everyone, mostly because they didn't know what Bakura was going to do.

Bakura broke away from Marik being that the 30 seconds was over and stared at the blond, he almost was going to let the boy rest their when he remembered he was in the room with people. He pushed Jou over onto Marik who pushed him back.

"Marik! Instead of kissing jou just let him sleep on you. Or else you'll have to kiss me!" Kai said.

Marik paled horribly and he let Jou's head between his chin and shoulder.

Jou made a kittenish sound and snuggled into Marik. Bakura smirked at Marik who glared.

"O.k. lover boy's hold the action till later, Yami? Truth or dare?" San said.

"…..dare…"Yami said.

"I dare you to……give your puzzle to bakura for the night." San said, wanting to use the bad stuff for later…that and she didn't know what else to give for a dare.

"…..!" Yami looked at san and then he fainted.

"Yah!" Bakura said and began to dance. But Marik slapped him upside the head when Jou began to stir.

Amanda picked up the puzzle and threw it to bakura.

"Boyah!" Bakura shrieked as he caught the puzzle.

"How come all the good things are happening to him?" Marik mumbled, but he couldn't help but…like...the warmth Jou's body was giving him.

"Yami!" Yugi said as he held Yami's hand.

"Mama…he stole my cookie!" Yami said in a daze…

"Alright already, um…sora, truth or dare." Kaiser said praying that she'd pick dare.

"Ummm…"sora thought, looking at Yamato who was looking uncomfortable with the squirming Taichi on his lap and an idea.

"Dare" She said.

An evil smirk found it's way to river's lips.

"I dare you to walk into my room," River said pointing to a door beside the couch.

"O.k." Sora said not thinking because she doesn't have a brain. She got up at walked over to the room and went inside. River jumped up and looked her in.

"Isn't that the room with all the *coughyaoicough* manga and all the sora killing weapons?" San asked.

"Yes it is." River said.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sora's horrid voice came from the door.

~Where sora is~

"My-my yama!" sora said as she looked at the Yamachi manga. All which were hentai.

Suddenly and alarm called out and all the lasers pointed at her and shot her then a large hammer smushered her to a pulp.

~room wit others.~

Sora stumbled out looking very gross…well…grosser then normal…

"EW" everyone said. 

Taichi couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing. Bakura and Marik did the same. Jou woke up, hit Marik and fell back to sleep.

( WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GUEST!) said the booming voice that comes from the cute bunny.

"All right but first.." River said as he took a set of handcuffs and looked Bakura and Marik together.

"There." River said.

BOOOOOOMM!

"OW! My ass!" said a black cloaked figure as she fell from the ceiling and landed on Yugi who was ow in a lot of pain. Seto quickly stood up and booted the grim ripper looking person off of Yugi. Jou was startled out of his sleep and gave a manly "EEK!" when he saw Yuni.

"O.k. I'm here now, MAKE WITH THE COOKIE!" Yuni said.

The bunnies hand lifted and a large cookie fell on top of Yami. Yuni squealed with delight and took the cookie from the unconscious Egyptian Pharaoh.

"MY PRECIOUS" Yuni said as she ate the cookie.

"O.k. now…uh…do you have a dare or truth for someone?" River said.

"Yes, but LET ME FINISH MY DAMN COOKIE FIRST OR HELL SHALL BE PAYED!!" Yuni said.

"Yes ma'am." River said.

Bakura looked at Yuni for a second and an evil Idea came to mind. He whispered to Marik and Marik smiled as well.

Marik lifted the Millennium rod and waited a couple moments.

" I got it." He whispered. Bakura smiled and listened then he went to another room.

"O.k.! I got my dare and I finished my cookie." Yuni said. "Seto truth or dare?"

"dare." Kaiba said unfazed.

"You either have to kiss Anzu or one of the yami no people. Or I'll pick for you." Yuni said evilly.

Seto paled horribly.

"…." seto mumbled a name.

"What was that?" Yuni said.

"….Yami…" The great Seto Kaiba said with a dark blush.

All of a sudden Bakura burst into the room with an evil smirk and a deafening laugh.

"Bow to me Yuni! I now your WEAKNESS!!" Bakura screeched

"But I don't HAVE a weakness." Yuni said.

"But you MUST!" Bakura said.

"I don't." yuni said.

"You DO now tell me!" Bakura said.

"I kinda have to have one before I can tell you." 

"Tell me!"

"I don't have a weakness."

"TELL ME!"

"NO"

TELL ME!!" 

"NOOO"

"TELLLLL MMMMEEEEEE"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Bakura growled and then-

"TUNA FISH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HISS, HISS, HISS!!!!!!" Yuni said.

Everyone looked at her. She was afraid of the word Tuna fish?

Bakura took his hands from behind his back and held a giant tub of TUNA!!!! Then he grabbed a spoon full and threw it at Yuni!

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGG NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuni said.

"HISS HISS HISS HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she grabbed his ring and held it over a fire.

"I'll be good." Bakura said. Yuni gave him back the item and laughed evilly.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuni said. "No get on with the Dare."

By this time Yami had woken up. He, however had no idea what was in store for him……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go my first Chapter. Hope you all like it.

Review please

|

|

|

V


	2. Woot nother chappy

Riviera: I'm going to update now. Not many reviews -(o.k. none except one in which I very gladly thank)

But still I like writing it.

Taichi: She owns nothin. There. NOW GIVE ME MY SEME!

River: (gives back yamato)

Taichi: [walks off]  
Yamato: {beside taichi} . . (shifty eyes) (scared of Riviera)

Instead of the old cast here are the truth or darers: River, river's bunny that I, the authoress, talk through, 

Yuni, Jiji river's boyfriend, and MuuMuu the talking ferret.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Before we start…I want a cake!" yuni said.

"Fine." Said River. A large cake fell down and landed on Anzu.

"Dude…now it's like, trash." Yuni exclaimed.

Another cake fell down and landed perfectly in her hands.

"Cosmic." Yuni said.

Yuni was about to eat the cake when she saw sora. She "accidentally" slipped on some icing and the cake fell on sora. Sora screamed while everyone, including yamato, laughed. Jounouchi was fully awake now, and he passed yuni some Twinkies. Yuni and Jounouchi soon after became great food partners.

"Get on with the dare!" The rabbit said. Seto looked at yami, Yami looked at seto. Jounouchi looked at the tuna fish lying on the ground, the tuna fish looked back. This scared Jounouchi to no end…

"KISS KISS KISS KISS…" The others chanted. Seto closed his eyes as did yami. The leaned in slowly and fearfully. Yugi could barely contain his laughter. River got so pissed at waiting that he just grabbed the two by the hair and smashed their lips together. As soon as 10 seconds were up, they quickly split and blushed beet red. All though both hadn't seemed to mind the contact…

"There that wasn't so bad, now, next truth or dare!" MuuMuu said. Everyone gulped.

"O.k. …Ryou? Truth or Dare?" Muumuu asked.

"Uhhh I think I'll stick with truth." Ryou said uncertainly.

" If you were a girl, and got pregnant, who would you choose to be the father of the baby." MuuMuu asked. Ryou blushed heavily. 

"…Malik…" Ryou mumbled loud enough to hear. Malik blushed heavily as well. Everyone laughed, except for the 5 who gave the dares and truths. They just grinned.

"Yugi truth or dare?" Jiji asked. 

"Truth…" Yugi asked meekly. 

"what is the most you've every done sexual like." River asked.

"I've…done the whole thing…"Yugi answered shyly.

"NO WAY!" everyone said at once. Yugi just nodded.

"Dude…even jou hasn't gone all they way, and he's kinda sluty." River said.

"Hey!" Jou said in a huff.

"TUNA FISH IS OUT TO GET ME!!!!" Yuni screamed, waking up from her day dream.

"Right…tuna fish…" River said.

"Yamato truth or dare?" The bunny asked, ignoring the slightly mental child. Yamato looked down at Taichi who still sat in his lap wearing nothing but the tank shirt with a white panties.

"Dare…" Yamato said. The bunny, A.K.A me, was a huge, and I mean huge Yamachi fan, so she would do anything to see a Yamachi moment.

"You gotta suck on Taichi's neck for the rest of the game and can only stop when your taking a dare or truth." the bunny said.

"Great. I'm gonna have one hell of a hickey…" Taichi said as yamato face faulted.

(I THE ALL MIGHTY AUTHORESS HAVE DECIDED TO INVITE SOME MORE COUPL- I MEAN PEOPLE!!) a booming voice shouted from all around.

"The new people are- Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Sasuke and Naruto from Naruto, Li sayoran and Eli moon from Card Captor Sakura, and…Sanosuke, Saito, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro from X!"

A slightly short demon with spiked hair stood beside a taller, feminine red head. Hiei and Kurama walked over and sat beside the bunny who created the room to duplicate in size. A young black haired boy with a blank but dangerous look on his face sat beside a blond boy who looked really hyper and determined. Sasuke and Naruto were now sitting beside Kurama. Another young boy stood leaning against the wall, he had short brown hair and a large kick-ass sword. A blue haired boy stood beside him, a large sun staff in his hands.

Sitting beside Bakura, was a teen with spiked brown hair and a red head band, a fish bone in his mouth and bandages around his waist. He was glaring and a larger man in an old police suit, he had slicked back black hair and a stony look on his face. A slight smaller teen with red hair and a X shaped scar on his face was sitting next to him with his sword. And beside him was a tall brunet an a large trench coat was sitting next a smaller boy with a winning smile, the smaller boy was looking up at the man in the trench.

Sanosuke, Saito, Kenshin, Aoshi and lil Soujiro.

"That was one long ass intro…" River said.

"Whatever.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel like being a bitch so I'll cut this short to piss of Gillian Jiggs and I'll update later.


End file.
